Merci Mercy
by crazybells
Summary: OS! Note aux Alphas, veillez à ce que la femme que vous avez choisie comme compagne ne l'apprenne pas alors que vous êtes pris en otage et couverts de sang. Veillez aussi à ce qu'elle vous ait déjà rencontré avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne... ça sera mieux!


Mesdames zé mesdames bonjouuuuur

Non, je ne suis pas morte

oui, j'écris encore

et oui, j'écris encore mes FF! Pas de panique :)

J'ai eu vos reviews où vous demandez une suite au premier OS mercy... mais c'est paaas possible, c'est la définition même du OS ^^ Alors, pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai cherché à faire un nouvel OS... Mais comme j'avais pas d'idée, je me suis refait les 5 bouquins, rien que pour vous! Oui lectrices, je vous kiffe ^^

Et pour celles qui sont là parce qu'elles suivent les autres fics et qu'elles viennent de se rendre compte que je suis toujours envie et qu'elles veulent me tuer parce que j'écris plus... sachez que j'avais fini l'impregnation mode d'emploi... si si enfin, il me restait juste un petit dialogue à écrire quoi... et mon connard de disque dur à RENDU L'AAAME et j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Et une fois que le fabriquant m'a rendu mon petit bébé... c'est ma connasse de connection qui est partie au ciel... donc là, je poste depuis un fauteuil, c'est macdo... Mais pas de panique, je me remets à l'écriture! :)

Bon sinon... lautney au ciné... rhooo je l'avais même pas reconnu avec un t-shirt mdrrr

Ah, et j'ai pas de correcteur orthographique, alors soyez pas trop méchantes

* * *

><p>Tout a commencé alors que je venais de mettre au four ma troisième fournée de cookies et que quelqu'un prit la peine de frapper à ma porte.<p>

Les quelques personnes que je connaissais dans lesTri-Cities n'auraient pas pris la peine de frapper. Soit ils avaient parfaitement conscience que je n'avais pas de vie privée et qu'ils ne me dérangeraient nullement, ça, c'était mes amis, soit c'étaient des connards qui cherchaient simplement à me pourrir la vie, ça, c'était mes nouveaux voisins.

J'étais installée depuis cinq ans dans un mobil-home à Finley, dans les Tri- Cities, une espèce d'agglomération qui regroupe quelques villes en pleine expansion, perdue au fin fond de l'état de Washington. Ma tanière était un peu miteuse mais fonctionnelle, et je m'y sentais bien... même si j'avais parfaitement conscience du regard que les gens pouvaient porter dessus. Faut dire qu'il était un peu en ruine et implanté dans un quartier de banlieu un peu pompeux. Mais j'étais plutôt du genre à me foutre de l'avis des autres... et à tout faire pour les agacer. Et là, on en vient à mes charmants voisins...

Adam Hauptman, Alpha de la meute de loups-garous du bassin de la Comlumbia (notre région... approvisionnée en eau par le fleuve... de la Columbia... original hein?) a décidé, il y a près d'un an de celà, de faire construire une immense villa, juste derrière chez moi. Moi qui avait vue sur le fleuve, j'ai dû me contenter de la vue sur les grues pendant un bon moment!

Quand sa petite maison, son petit garage et son petit cour de tennis personnel furent finis, il n'a même pas jugé bon de venir se présenter, ou m'informer qu'avec lui, sa femme et sa gosse, il ramenait non seulement ses meubles (là, pas de soucis) mais en pluuus, il ramenait le reste de sa meute. Finley envahie d'animaux territoriaux et colèriques... Le problème, c'est que les loups garous sont un peu cons et très joueurs. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée avec les pneux de ma vieille Golf creuvés, mes quelques plantes qui survivaient malgré un manque de soleil, ou un manque d'arrosage, ou tout simplement qui tentaient de survivre à mon manque d'attention furent achevées par un deracinage en règle. Je les avais retrouvées le lendemain, sur mon péron, face à ma porte, dans un vase transparent, sans eau, dans lequel se trémoussaient quelques vers. Et c'est sans compter les quelques carreaux cassés et j'en passe.

Un Alpha (précisons qu'il s'agit là du chef d'une meute) est sensé garder à l'oeil ses loups. Toute connerie faite à mon encontre avait donc, dans une certaine mesure, son accord.

Connard d'Alpha.

J'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'être la voisine d'un Alpha. Ou plutôt, de cet Alpha. Pour ce qui est de vivre avec eux, je n'ai pas vraiment de problème. Quand ma mère a trouvé, dans mon berceau, un jeune coyote au lieu de son adoraaable bébé, elle a un peu flippé et une connaissance de mon père, alors décédé, lui a conseillé de me confier à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, nommé Bran Cornick. Il s'est avéré que ce petit bonhomme, à qui on ne donnerait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, était le Marrok, l'Alpha des Alpha. Le grand chef des loups garous. Et c'est lui qui a eu l'innnnnfini patience de m'élever. Parmi les loups. Comme si j'étais des leurs. Ce que biensûr, je ne suis pas. Je ne suis qu'un petit coyote métamorphe.

Transformée, je pèse quinze kilos toute mouillée, et je ne sers... à rien. J'ai juste un odorat plus affiné, mais mes aptitudes s'arretent là. Alors à côté des loups qui pèsent facilement dans les cent vingt kilos, qui ont des machoires à en faire pâlir des grands requins blancs australiens et des griffes aussi tranchantes que le plus affuté des couteaux de mon boucher, je fais un peu pâle figure, moi...

A mon avantage, j'ai... ma grande gueule.

Alors quand le grand-chef-Hauptman a débarqué avec sa trentaine de loups, sur _**mon**_ territoire et que ceux-ci ont commencé à merder, j'ai répliqué en pausant sur mon terrain, entre mon mobil home et sa villa-quasi-royale, l'épave d'une vieille Golf que j'avais pu racheter pour pas grand chose. Si moi j'avais vue sur sa villa, lui avait vue sur la voiture délabrée. Bin quoi, ya pas de raison... A ma décharge, je suis mécanicienne et j'ai besoin de pièce détachées pour l'entretien de ma vieille Golf de 89... C'était l'excuse que j'avais prévue à l'avance, au cas où.

Le jour suivant, au matin, le péron était infesté par son odeur et une chute de papier trainait, perdue et isolée, au fond de ma boîte au lettres.

_Mademoiselle Thompson,_

_Veuillez me faire l'honneur de dégager cette immonde épave de_ _ma vue, celà me coupe l'appetit, mais pas celui des mes colocataires. _

_Et veuillez tenir votre chat en laisse, la prochaine fois qu'il passera le seuil de ma demeure, je ne pourrais vous promettre de vous le rendre entier. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Monsieur Hauptman, votre voisin bien attentionné._

Mais quel fils de pute! Ce jour là, il m'avait fait halluciner! Au passage, j'appris qu'il connaissait mon nom... Mais j'avais été tellement contente d'apprendre que la vieille Golf l'avait emmerdé que j'avais voulu en rajouter. Ma première réaction fut d'aller retirer la porte du conducteur et de la poser en appuie sur le pare-choc. Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'avais jeté un oeil à la Royale Demeure et j'avais vu celle qui devait être sa fille. Elle avoisinnait la quinzaine d'années et portait des cheveux longs et roses, attachés par deux couettes basses. Avec un grand sourire, elle leva son bras, bien en hauteur, puis son pouce, approuvant mon comportement puéril.

Le lendemain, monsieur Hauptman avait trouvé un mot semblable à celui-çi dans sa boîte aux lettres:

Très très cher voisin.

Voilà qui est bien embettant, si vous ne pouvez supporter la présence de mon véhicule. J'avoue que la vue de son état n'est pas vraiment agréable, mais pensez vous que vous voir vous démener avec une raquette à la main l'est réellement? C'est bien vous qui parliez de perte d'appétit...?

Quant à vos colocataires... Vous parlez bien de ceux qui s'acharnent contre mes biens? Alors que le seul tord que je puisse avoir est... et bien non, je ne trouve pas... Il y a effectivement un problème de territorialité entre nous, mais le fait que vous vous soyez installés bien après moi est indéniable.

Et pour ce qui est de Médée, j'aurais pris vos menaces avec plus de sérieux si vous n'aviez pas passé votre temps à la caresser... elle empeste le loup... La pauvre a du subir un bain de javel... tout comme mon péron et ma boite aux lettres.

Bien à vous, cher voisin!

Ca c'était quinze jours avant qu'on frappe à ma porte. Depuis la lettre, j'avais retenue Medée, ma chatte, en otage, pour qu'elle n'aille pas embêter les voisins. Mais je devais avouer que, depuis, ses colocataires m'avaient foutu la paix.

Et voilà que quelqu'un m'interrompait en pleine séance de cuisine. Quand je suis stréssée, je cuisine. Et comme j'étais stréssée depuis l'arrivée des voisins, je n'arrêtais plus. Et comme ce n'est pas pour autant que je mange, je me retrouvais avec, littéralement, des tonnes de patisseries à reffourguer à droite à gauche.

Inconsciement, j'essuyais mes mains sur mon pantalon, vieille habitude encrée à cause de mon boulot, ou mon bleu de travail est généralement aussi enduit de cambouis que les moteurs.

C'est avec de la pâte à gateau dans les cheveux et de la farine sur le pantalon et sur le bout du nez que je me dirigeais vers la porte, tentant de _sentir_ qui était derrière cette foutue porte. Mais impossible de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire, ceux-ci empestent la mort et la décomposition. Et mon ami Stefan, le seul vampre que je fréquente se serait matérialisé directement sur mon canap', la télécommande à la main.

Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un _Fae_.

Vous connaissez les contes de Grimm? Ces histoires pleines de fées, de lutins et de sirènes que les parents racontent à leurs gosses, pour qu'ils s'endorment rapidement le soir, afin d'être tranquilles et de pouvoir s'adonner à des affaires de grandes personnes? Et bien sachez que ces histoires sont réelles. Fées, lutins, sirènes, mais aussi géants, ogres et compagnies. Simplement, ils sont connus sous le nom de _Fae_. Ces êtres ont été obligés de se dévoiler au monde afin que la population de l'apprennent pas grâce aux progrets de la science moderne, au cours d'une autopsie par exemple... "_tiens, et pourquoi il a cinq bras celui là...?" _. Evidement, la civilisation humaine l'a mal pris. Le vent de panique fut d'une importance inquantifiable. Heureusement que la hierarchie _Fae_ (connue des initiés sous le noms des Seigneurs Gris) n'a choisi de révéler que les meilleurs _Faes_. Oh, ils sont pas cons, ils n'ont révélé que les gentils Fae style les Brownies qui sont d'adorables gradiennes d'enfants... les ogres, eux, ont eu interdiction de se montrer... parce que, ils les mangent, les enfants. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas un _Fae_ derrière ma porte. Les _Fae_ puent la magie.

Ce n'était pas non plus un loup garou. Ceux-ci sentent la fourrure, la colère, et parfois même les puces. Si si.

La personne derrière ma porte sentait les agrumes, les oeufs bruillés, le bacon et... la fourrure. J'avais finalement une petite idée de l'identité de mon visiteur, qui, effectivement, n'était pas tout à fait loup.

J'ouvris la porte sur une jeune fille au look quelque peu décalé. Un top rose fushia un peu court qui arborait fièrement deux os croisés derrière la tête un petit chat manga qui avait des croix à la place des yeux, une jupe courte vert pomme unie, un collant violet déchiré et une paire de rangers sans lacet. Ses cheveux avaient raccourcis et partaient dans tous les sens, et eux étaient bleu turquoise.

"Salut Mercy, moi c'est Jesse!"

Et elle entra. J'étais juste un peu sciée, la main toujours sur la poignée de ma porte, les yeux qui fixaient à présent l'aute côté de la rue. Pas de bol pour moi, un des loups d'Hauptman passa à ce moment. Le pervers du groupe. Il avait du fuir Londres pour ne pas être soupçonné d'une série de viols. Bernard, Benjamin ou Benoît, bref il avait un nom quoi. Le regard qu'il me lança me ramena à la réalité et je claquai la porte vivement en baragouinant un "Mais je t'en prie Jesse, entre." avant de me retourner vers celle qui était entrée sans tact ni délicatesse.

"Jesse Hauptman, que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Sauf qu'elle ne me preta pas vraiment attention. Elle s'était perché sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide et elle picorait dans les précédentes fournées de gateaux. Je tentais alors une nouvelle approche:

" T'avais pas les cheveux roses ya deux semaines?"

La bouche pleine, elle répondit:

"- Ouais, mon look, et surtout mes cheveux, c'est le seul truc contre lequel mon père n'a aucune emprise. Tu sais, il est vachement autoritaire et il a besoin de contrôler tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis sûre qu'il vendrait son âme au Diable pour pouvoir contrôler les fourmis qui se baladent dans notre jardin. D'ailleurs, le Diable, on l'a au sein de la meute, et il s'appelle Ben... -elle se mit à rire toute seule... un rire étranglé sans humour. Ben, c'était finalement le nom du mec de l'autre côté de la rue.- Ou alors il pourrait les tuer, les pauvres fourmis, mais c'est pas vraiment son genre. Tuer ceux sur qui il n'a pas d'influence, il ne fait ça qu'avec les loups... Enfin bref, je t'accable de paroles... Je peux rester quelques heures chez toi? Ya mon père qui me gonfle... et comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'il te gonflait aussi, jme suis dis que t'aurais rien contre le fait de me venir en aide. Parce que je me doute que le coup de la voiture-épave, c'est pas innocent.

- Et bin, t'es une sacrée piplette, pas étonnant que ton père ait envie de claquer deux-trois loups... Fis-je avec un grand sourire en prennant moi aussi un gateau. Mais je veux que tu préviennes ton père que tu es chez la voisine. Tu le trouves peut-être chiant, mais je suis sûre qu'il prend ta sécurité très à coeur.

-Trop à coeur même.

- Aucun parent ne prend la sécurité de son enfant trop à coeur. Appelle le."

Elle me fit une telle moue, qu'au final, c'est moi qui avait le téléphone à l'oreille.

"-Hauptman. Grogna-t-il. Il aurait répondu aimablement que je ne l'aurais pas fait chier. Je camouflais alors ma voix, la rendant plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

- Alpha, j'ai ta fille avec moi, alors tu vas faire ce qui va suivre..."

Jesse avait dû plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour atténuer son fou rire et ses épaules tréssautaient. J'eus un regard attendri sur elle: je savais que grandir avec des loups, ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Et ce petit moment d'insouscience fit briller ses yeux.

Mais Hauptman gâcha tout:

"-Thompson, je sais que c'est toi. Ton numéro s'est affiché. Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Quoiii? Ca veut dire que t'as mon numéro préenregistré?"

Un long blanc...

"-Oui, tout à fait. Comme ça, en cas de problème, je peux te joindre facilement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, en attendant, ta fille est avec moi et je la garde quelques heures et ça sera pas la peine de nous envoyer ta garde impériale, jte la ramenerais moi-même."

Et raccrochais. Lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre aurait tout gâché. Ne pas avoir le dernier mot, face à Hauptman aurait tout gaché.

Au lieu de ça, nous nous remîmes à manger des cookies. Jesse et moi n'avions pas une si grande différence d'âge. A peine sept ans. Avec un père qui, physiquement, ne vieillit pas, ça doit faire un peu bizarre. Dans quelques temps, on les prendra surêment pour des frères et soeurs.

Nous passâmes notre après-midi à boire du chocolat et à manger des cochonneries en zappant et en notant les acteurs de 1 à 10. Nous étions avachies sur mon canapé démonté et défraichi, à ingurgiter non-stop des saloperies. Plonger sournoisement des cuillères dans diverses pâtes à tartiner, quelles soient à la noisette ou à la cacahuète, était un vrai sport, et nous, on venait de gagner la médaille d'or! Trampage de cookies dans la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes dont on taira la marque, c'était vraiment le bon moyen pour oublier la présence d'une meute de cons chez les voisins.

En fin d'aprèm', Jesse et moi avions traversées nos terrains, pour la ramener au Palais Royal. Nous étions toute barbouillées mais c'est avec le sourire que nous avions dû escalader la cloture entre nos deux mondes. Une véritable muraille entre deux univers. Un rideau de fer entre deux civilisations distinctes, avec interdiction formelle de le traverser, sous peine de ne jamais vraiment en sortir indemne.

La maison des Hauptman avait une porte à moitié vitrée à l'arrière, au sommet de cinq marches carrelées, qui, visiblement, donnait sur une cuisine richement équipée et joliment décorée. La pièce semblait moderne et rafinée, et l'îlot central donnait un côté fonctionnel qui ferait pâlir ma pauvre _kitchenette _et sa plaque élétrique.

Je laissaisla miss aux cheveux turquoises aux pieds des marches. Celà ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre la dizaine de personnes présente à l'intérieur. Et sans jamais l'avoir entendue précédement, j'avais pu reconnaître celle préssente et autoritaire du chef de meute, j'ai nommé Adam-Hauptman-Jme-La-Pète.

"-Est-ce que tu veux entrer pour rencontrer mon papa?

-Oh, t'es mignonne, mais jm'en passerai."

Elle me sourit et gravit les marches alors que je commençais à m'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, je la regardai par dessus mon épaule et jetai: "Et la prochaine fois que tu veux que je te serve d'excuse, ramène moi de la chantilly."

Elle rigola en fermant la porte alors que je poursuivis mon chemin vers ma tanière. Si j'avais prêté attention à mon environnement au lieu de regarder mes basquets trouées, j'aurais sentie le regard perçant d'Adam Hauptman rivé sur moi.

Jesse était passée encore une ou deux fois chez moi avant de déserter le plan de travail de ma cuisine. Je n'avais alors plus eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis quelques semaines, mais rien de bien inquiétant, ça semblait fidèle à son image.

Au boulot, ça se passait plutôt bien. Mes journées étaient tranquilles, j'avais dû changer quelques courroies, sans aucune difficulté. L'argent ne coulait pas vraiment à flot, mais j'avais de quoi manger de la viande et des légumes à chaque repas!

Médée rentrait à la maison le soir et sentait la fourrure, la colère et l'autorité.

Bref, le temps s'écoulait tranquillement. La fabrication de patisseries avait même finie par diminuer.

Mais c'est un appel en pleine nuit qui vint tout foutre en l'air.

J'avais eu du mal à comprendre que ce bruit strident n'était pas l'alarme de la soucoupe volante que je tentais de fracturer, avec une pince à linge, sur le parking du centre commercial de Pasco, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone, planqué timidement sous mon oreiller.

Après m'être vaillament étirée, enfouie sous une couette épaisse et réconfortante, je partie à la recherche de mon portable et grognais:

"-Il est quatre heures du matin. Qui que tu sois, ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire a intérêt à être important!

- Mercy, est-ce que tu sais où est mon père?"

Tout à fait le genre de phrase et de ton qui, sortis à quatre heures du mat', te fait t'asseoir dans un sursaut, en virant d'un mouvement et ta couette, et ton chat qui râle.

"- Il est pas chez vous?

- Ecoute, je viens d'arriver, j'étais chez ma mère pour la semaine. J'ai attérri à l'aéroport à deux heures trente-six, comme prévu. Mais yavait personne pour m'accueillir, et pourtant, tu connais mon père et son besoin compulsif de tout contrôler... Enfin bref, sur le coup, je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir un soucis avec la meute et qu'il n'avait pas pu venir me chercher. Pas de soucis. C'est donc un taxis qui m'a ramené à la maison. Un parfait inconnu qui m'a conduit de nuit. C'est assez potentiellement enquiquinnant pour que mon père fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il aurait dû m'envoyer un de ses loups en qui il a confiance, mais non, rien. Et quand j'arrive devant la maison, toujours personne pour m'accueillir, mais la lumière était allumée. Mercy, je suis dans le salon, et je n'ai jamais vu autant de bordel chez nous . Tout est sans dessus-dessous. Les meubles sont cassés... Oh merde, la télé s'est fait défoncer la gueule. Jte parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il y a eu une bagare ici."

Son débit de paroles était rapide et hachuré. J'avais acquiéssé ou grogné selon ses dires mais ne l'avais pas coupée, essayant de me représenter les choses. Ca n'avait pas l'air net du tout. J'étais toujours assise sur mon lit, j'avais ramené la couette sur mes jambes, quelle idée de dormir en shirt et t-shirt par un temps pareil...!

Cette nuit, je n'avais rien entendu de particulier. Rien vu non plus.

"-Mercy? Chuchota-t-elle, la peur vrillant sa voix, la tasse à café de mon père est encore fumante...

- SORS DE LAAAA!"

Sa remarque me fit me lever d'un bond, empoignant au passage un poignard _fae_, lui aussi caché sous mon oreiller. Il vaut mieux prévoir que faire ses adieux.

En équilibre instable sur mon lit, je commençai ma course en direction de la maison de Jesse, sautant par la fenêtre, dieu merci, restée ouverte, me rattrappant par une roulade dans l'herbe humide. Heureuse d'avoir un mobile home en plein pied!

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps en passant par ma porte d'entrée, et ça sera la même chose pour entrer dans la villa. Faire au plus vite.

Note à moi même: enregistrer la phrase de Jesse pour ne plus mettre des plombes à me lever le matin...

Sauf que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Si la tasse était encore chaude, c'est que les personnes qui avaient foutues la maison en vrac étaient probablement encore sur place, et que Jesse était livrée à elle-même.

Je callais mon poignard comme je pouvais dans l'elastique de mon shirt, prinant très fort pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis, avec mon élan, je sautai sur le grillage entre nos propriétés, et escalladais le reste avant de me laisser tomber du côté Hauptman. A peine réceptionnée, je repris ma course de plus belle. Deux cents cinquante mètres carrés de terrain pour moi, un hectare et demi pour lui. Autant dire que je crus ne jamais arriver.

Sans même freiner (ni même me casser la gueule...), je sautais les cinq marches du péron et enfonçai la porte de la cuisine pour débouler chez Jesse.

L'odeur de loup et de peur m'assaillirent, et mon instinct me criait de foutre le camps. Seulement, il fallait que je sorte Jesse d'ici, et que je règle ce foutu bordel. L'odeur de la sciure de bois et du plâtre parvinrent également à mon nez, mais vu l'état des lieux, pas étonnant.

Effectivement, c'était Bagdad chez elle. Non seulement les bibelots et ustensils de cuisine étaient au sol, mais une des plaques de marbres de l'îlot était sortie de son socle, et la marque d'un poingt était très net dans le mur, juste à côté de la porte qui donnait sur ce qui avait l'air d'être un salon, en temps normal.

Sauf que je n'eus pas le luxe de mettre les pieds dans le dit-salon, et je ne pus pas non plus mettre la main sur Jesse. Une douleur aigüe irradia le côté droit de mon cou, sans que je ne m'y attende et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que soit.

C'est le changement d'odeurs qui m'informa en premier qu'un truc n'allait pas. Exit le plâtre et le bois, bonjour la fourure, la rage, la frustration, le sang et l'amnoniaque. J'étais restée inconsciente et j'avais changé de lieu.

J'entendis ma voix, version pateuse et endormie, mais toujours aussi ironique, n'en faire qu'à sa tête et prononcer, indépendament de ma volonté: " Ca y est Jesse, on a retrouvé ton père." Seulement, pas moyen de savoir si elle m'avait répondu. Tout porte à croire que j'étais repartie au pays des rêves. Ou des gens stones.

Mon nez s'était habitué à mon environnement, mais également mes oreilles, et non seulement j'avais compris que j'étais entourée d'une vingtaine de loups-garous, plus Jesse, mais également de rats et d'araignées. Sans avoir cherché à ouvrir les yeux, je savais déjà que nous étions dans une pièce sans éclairage naturel, et surtout, sans aération. Ca puait le moisi, le renfermé, la transpiration. Pire, ça puait la colère meurtrière.

Mon crâne me vrillait. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau avait triplé de volume mais que la taille de ma boîte craniène avait diminué de moitié, faisant se répercuter, dans toute ma tête, chaque battement cardiaque, et les grondements bestiaux qui m'entouraient n'arrangeaient rien. C'est la migraine qui me dissuadait d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais mis du temps avant de comprendre dans quelle position je me trouvais. C'est la douleur lancinante qui ne quittait pas mes poignets qui me fit saisir que j'étais suspendue par les poignets, lequels devaient, alors, supporter mon poids. J'avais beau essayer, mes orteils ne faisaient de frôler le béton, par terre. Je n'avais aucun moyen de soulager mes bras, d'autant plus qu'une colonie de fourmis s'était installée dans mes mains, à cause du manque d'irrigation. J'étais dans la merde.

" -Papa, pourquoi Mercy met plus de temps que moi à se réveiller?

- Parce que toi, t'as été endormie au chloroforme. Elle, elle a eu la même dose de tranquilisant que nous. Et comme on fait deux à trois fois son poids, normal qu'elle soit un peu shootée."

Et c'est pas très rassurée que je suis repartie dans les lymbes.

"Ca y est, la coyote aux bois dormant se réveille. Encore."

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, mais aucune odeur ne s'était rajoutée. Je pouvais facilement conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un des loups d'Hauptman. Pour ce qui est des odeurs, le seul changement concernait celle du sang. L'odeur était plus forte, démontrant que la quantité avait augmenté, mais l'odeur de lymphe était importante, le sang avait coagulé.

Je décidais enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Et le regrettai aussitôt. Comme je l'avais deviné, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur, mais c'était compensé par un horrible néon accroché au centre de la pièce qui aveuglait quiconque le regardait fixement, ou toute personne qui ouvrait les yeux après avoir passé des heures inconscient.

Nous étions effectivement une bonne vingtaine de personnes, toutes menottés à la tuyauterie du plafond par des menottes épaisses et résistantes. On était placé en cercle, et on se faisait face. J'étais pas spécialement claustrophe, mais imaginez vous entourés par autant de loups en colère et bléssés, et rapidement vous aurez envie de vous carapater...

Jesse était présente, l'odeur d'amnoniaque, c'était elle, ou du moins, ses cheveux. Elle était sur ma gauche, à cinq ou six loups de moi. Comme tous les autres, elle avait vu que j'étais réveiller. Je devais être la dernière à comater.

" -Comment tu vas?- j'avais la gorge sèche et la voix rauque.

- Ca va. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

- Un bon point pour tout le monde. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu foutais... chez ta mère...?

- Oh, c'est peut-être pas le moment, mais mes parents ont divorcé le mois dernier. Et elle a déménage.

-Oh. Désolée."

J'entendis un grognement sur la droite. À trois loups de moi. Et je me rendis compte que le loup qui faisait face à Jesse devait très probablement être son père. C'est donc à lui que je m'adressais, à la fois pour faire distraction, mais aussi parce que je n'avais envie que d'une chose: sortir de cette pièce:

" - Et on sait qui nous a enlevé?

- Un homme mort!

- Okay... mais encore...?"

L'Alpha ne m'avait pas prété un seul regard mais je voyais bien que ses yeux avaient virés au jaune. Si ses poignets n'avaient pas été pris au piège par les menottes, si son organisme n'était pas empoisonné par l'argent, ça ferait belle lurette que Hauptman se serait transformé et qu'on serait tous chez nous.

C'est un autre loup qui me répondit. Il était entre Jesse et son père. Il portait des santiags et un chapeau de cowboy était retourné à ses pieds.

" -C'est un humain qui a fait ça.

- Un seul? Et comment a-t-il fait pour neutralier une vingtaine de loups et leur Alpha? Sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit."

Mais visiblement, ça a bel et bien vexé. C'est une femme qui me répondit. Elle portait un tailleur impéccable, si on oublie que du blanc il était passé au jaune à cause de la crasse de la pièce, et de sa transpiration. Elle avait l'air d'en baver dans cette position tout aussi pénible. Cependant, je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule à ne pas toucher terre. Il semblerait que la tuyauterie, de mon côté, soit plus haute.

"Il nous a neutralisé de la même manière qu'il t'a stoppé. Avec des flechettes tranquillisantes trafiquées. Et ce sont des putains de menottes en argent qui nous retiennent prisonniers!"

Et ouais, faut savoir que le petit point faible des loups, c'est l'argent. Non seulement une balle en argent peut les tuer, mais le contact avec de l'argent peut les affaiblir. Et visiblement, c'est ce qui se passait.

L'avantage, c'est que moi, petit coyote, l'argent, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, un petit bijou en argent de temps en temps et j'étais une femme comblée.

Je commençais alors à me démener avec mes menottes, à tirer dessus et à me tordre dans tous les sens. J'avais même tenté un début de pirouette aérienne -très stylée en passant!-afin de poser la plante de mes pieds sur le plafont et de donner une impulsion qui, en temps normal, aurait fait céder n'importe quelles menottes. Non pas que je sois une habituée des menottes, mais tout de même. Ceux ci avaient été renforcés non seulement par l'argent, mais aussi par la taille des bracelets qui étaient bien plus épais.

Mais je me rendis vite compte que même si la matière ne me faisait rien, les bracelets me rentraient de la peau, et plusieurs filets de sang commençaient à parcourir mes bras. Et quand je les vis, je compris aussitôt que cette odeur de sang, présente depuis le début, c'était moi qui en était responsable. Un rapide coup d'oeil à moi-même et je découvris que l'escalade du barbelé, un peu plus tôt, n'avait pas été aussi innofensif que ce que j'avais cru. L'adrénaline m'avait empéché de me rendre compte que je m'étais égratigné les quatre membres. Mais quelle idée de partir en mission sauvetage en pyjama...

Et moi qui viens de vous dire que j'étais pas claustro... être en sang au milieu d'une meute, et bien si, ça, ça rend clautro.

"Faut que j'aille pisser! Faut que j'aille pisser! Faut que j'aille PISSERRR!"

Alors que je commençais à crier comme une hystérique, mon corps suivait le mouvement et ressemblait en tout point à un ver de terre qui serait soulevé par une extrémité, et tenterait de se débattre. Plus ça allait, et moins jle sentais bien.

Il fallait que je bouge de là. Voyez une antiloppe, voyez une lionne à la chasser et vous aurez une petite idée des relations entre coyotes et loups.

Je n'avais pas encore fait attention à la porte qui me faisait face. Elle était construite d'un métal lourd, et constellée de taches de rouille et de moisie. Celle ci se mit en branle et laissa place à un petit homme d'une trentaine d'années mais déjà dégarni. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux (encore plus que la majorité des miens... c'est pour dire) et lui même sentait la transpiration, le fast food utra gras et la peur. Cependant, il n'en laissa rien voir et plongea son regard dans le mien, en signe de défit et me lança:

"Et jpeux savoir pourquoi tu gueules autant?"

Il faut savoir qu'il ne faut jamais regarder les loups garous dans les yeux. Ils ont quelques problèmes nevrotiques avec la domination, et le fait de les regarder ainsi consiste en un défi. Et très souvent, c'est motif de combat à mort. Cet homme était persuadé que j'étais un loup. Que j'avais autant névrosé qu'eux. Alors que moi, la domination, rien à foutre. Au contraire, ça m'encourage à ouvrir ma gueule.

"J'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai soif et jveux pisser. Et surtout, jveux savoir squ'on fout là."

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches dégueulasseset vint au centre de la meute. Et c'est encore à moi qu'il s'adressait.

"-Vous êtes là, en famille, parce que vous allez tous mourir.

- Ah... Et tu comptes nous garder longtemps? Nan, parce que perso, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire, et j'ai pas spécialement prévu de mourir maintenant.

- Ta gueuuuule connasse! Fit-il, un peu énervé, en avançant jusqu'à ce que son ventre bedonnant ne touche mon petit ventre. Il puait de la gueule... mais un truc incroyable. Comme s'il y avait à l'interieur les restes de trois semaines de bouffes avariée... Il braqua sous mon menton un petit révolver, mais j'étais persuadé que les balles étaient en argent. Et je savais qu'il savait s'en servir.

- Ok, ok, excuse moi, tu pourras me tuer quand tu voudras – bin quoi, même quand j'ai peur, j'ai une grande gueule... surtout quand j'ai peur en fait- mais avant j'ai une question."

Il recula un peu, et rengaina son arme. C'est seulement quand il y eu un peu de distance entre nous que je me rendis compte que toute la meute avait grogné quand il s'est approché. Et oui, c'était pas ma tête qui bourdonnait, mais les loups en colère

" Tu sais, mon petit nom à moi, c'est Thompson, j'ai rien à voir, moi, avec la meute, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser partir."

Impressionnant comme la meute a arreté de respirer, aussitot les mots sortis de ma bouche.

Je comptais expliquer à Jesse plus tard que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé seule avec ce connard (ni avec la meute dans ces conditions d'ailleurs), mais le braaave monsieur ne le voyait pas vraiment du même oeil.

" -Ne me prend pas pour un con Mercedes Thompson, je sais très bien qui tu es, etje sais parfaitement quel est ton rôle dans la meute.

- Eclaire moi...

- Allons... tout le monde sait que tu partages la dominance de la meute avec l'Alpha... - What the fuck...?- Tout le monde sait qu'Hauptman t'a prise pour compagne et qu'ensemble, vous regentez le bassin de la Columbia." WHAAAT THE FUUUCK... jl'ai déjà dit ça?

Derrière lui, je vis Jesse essayer d'attirer mon attention, et j'appris à son visage repentant et aux coups d'oeil qu'elle faisait vers son père, qui lui, grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait, que le petit homme disait vrai.

L'enjeu était de taille. Que ce soit pour le petit homme, pour moi, pour Hauptman ou pour sa meute entière. Je préférais taire le fait que je n'étais pas DU TOUT au courant, et encore moins d'accord. Je tus aussi le fait qu'encore une heure plus tôt, je pensais que madame Hauptman vivait avec monsieur Hauptman...

Oh Fuck. J'avais raison de haïr l'arrivée du voisin...

"-Okay, alors on va tous mourir en famille...- ce dernier mot m'écorcha la langue et j'eus envie de gerber- merci de nous faire cette faveur, mais est-ce qu'au moins, vous nous feriez l'honneur de nous dire pour quelle raison?"

Toujours proche de moi, il ressortit son arme de sa ceinture. Mais ce con, quand il commença à parler, accompagnait ses paroles de gestes, et l'arme suivait le mouvement, sous mes yeux angoissés:

"-Vous les loups, vous êtes dangereux et sanguinaires. Il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour vous exterminer.

- Ok, certains loups sont des meurtriers et ne méritent pas de vivre – j'évitais de chercher des yeux celui qui s'appellait Ben...- mais c'est la même chose chez les humains.

- Et pour eux, il y a la chaise éléctrique.

- Cette charmante conversation nous montre à quel point vous méconnaissez les loups. Les plus dangereux pour la communauté sont exécutés, de la meme manière que les humains, simplement c'est fait discretement, par les Alpha."

Le petit humain était fou de rage. Son arme volait toujours à chaque parole, et je me surpris à prier pour que la sécurité n'ait pas été retirée. Il avait occulté le reste de la meute pour ne plus s'adresser qu'à moi.

"-Ces fils de pute ont déchiqueté mon petit frère et aucun Alpha n'était là pour les punir! J'ai perdu mon frère à cause chien comme vous." Il hurlait et me crachait au visage des tonnes de mètres cube de salive.

"-Il avait quel âge?

- Son âge? Mais on s'en fout de son âge! C'était un gosse et il a rien vu de la vie.

- Il... il y a eu un accident, dans ce genre, il y a vingt ans...

- Jveux pas en entendre parler."

Il fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers la porte miteuse.

"C'est dommage, parce que moi, j'ai pas fini de parler."

Non mais oh, on peut pas me braquer une arme sous le menton et se barrer comme ça. Il ne me pretta pas attention et rouvrit la porte. C'est à ce moment que je me transformai. Ma transformation à moi est immédiate. En celà elle est très différente de celle des loups qui prennent facilement une demie heure.

Durant la métamorphose, mes poignets s'amincirent et glissèrent hors des menottes. Mon shirt toucha le sol, avec un bruit métalique non identifié, avant mes quatre pattes. Je traversai la pièce, aussitot le sol touché, sans trop m'entraver dans mon t-shirt. Je dû passer entre les jambes d'un loup inconnu avant de sauter sur le dos de l'humain qui venait d'ouvrir cette foutue porte et de le mordre rudement à l'épaule. Son sang avait un gout alcolisé écoeurant.

Dans sa chute, il se cogna la tête contre le mur puis sur le sol, ce qui me laissa assez de temps. Je courru, toujours à quatre pattes reprendre mes fringues, dans ma gueule, puis filait dans le couloir où je repris ma forme humaine, mais dévêtue. Une fois de nouveau en pyjama, je retournais dans la pièce, mais laissais la porte ouverte histoire qu'on puisse un peu respirer. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que le bruit métalique qu'il y eut lorsque mes vetements avaient touchés le sol était mon poignard, que dans un moment de brillante intuition, j'avais pris avec moi avant de filer chez Hauptman.

L'humain commençait à grogner, il reprenait conscience. Je m'accroupissais à ses côtés, sans aucune animosité. Et une ois que ses yeux se sont ouverts, je repris ma phrase:

"Il y a une vingtaine d'années, le marrok, le chef des loups, a été appelé à Chicago. Deux loups solitaires s'en étaient pris à un gosse qui jouait au ballon, de nuit, sur une aire de jeux. Le gamin, Alexander, est mort sur le coup. Le Marrok était tellement dégouté de l'attitude de ces loups qu'il les a dépecé avant de les plonger dans le lac. Et en compensation, et même si ça n'a rien changé à votre douleur, il a offert une pension de vingt mille dollars par mois à vos parents. Alors oui, certains loups, au même titre que les humains, sont dégueulasses et ne meritent pas respirer le même air que nous, mais d'autre, méritent bien plus. Et vous, jvous mets dans la case des dégueulasses. - Je me relevais, alors que lui était à moitié allongé, relevé sur ses coudes.- Vous vous reveillerez avec le Marrok et vous aurez tout loisirs d'en discuter."

Une fois mon petit spitch terminé, je lui offri un magnifique coup de pied dans la tempe qui le remit KO.

" Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on s'en prend pas aux nenettes aux cheveux turquoises." Et lâchai un haussement d'épaules en me retournant vers les loups pour voir le regard amusé d'Hauptman.

Je repris mon poignard.

Parlons en de lui... C'est un ami Fae qui l'a fait. Les Fae étant magiques, il est normal que mon arme le soit aussi. Elle pouvait tout trancher aussi facilement qu'une motte de beurre. Même de l'argent, j'en étais sûre.

Je disais quoi? Ah oui: je repris mon poignard et, les poings sur les hanches, je fis face à Hauptman en lâchant un: "Ta compagne hein...?"

J'avais finalement décidé de les relâcher, après avoir martyrisé le grand chef Alpha.

C'était il y a trois ans. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Adam Hauptman. Mon compagnon, mon mari, et bientôt le père de mon premier enfant.


End file.
